G A Y
by Delly Black Fenix
Summary: Quando eu o encontrei pensei ser uma alucinação. Ele não era do tipo de cara que se vê em cada esquina, eu sempre soube disso. Eu também sempre soube que não era boa o suficiente para ele, mas nunca imaginei que fosse porque eu sou mulher. Contém lemons.
1. Ficha técnica

**Nome:** Gay

**Autor:** Delly black fenix

**Beta:** - (quer betar? *-*)

**Tipo:** Romance/ comédia

**Censura:** Livre! o/

**Ships:** Edward / Bella

**Criada em:** 18 de agosto de 2009

**Resumo:** Quando eu o encontrei pensei se ruma alucinação. Ele não era do tipo de cara que se vê em cada esquina, eu sempre soube disso. Eu também sempre soube que não era boa o suficiente para ele, mas nunca imaginei que fosse porque eu sou mulher...

Porque todo homem lindo ou é galinha ("Como conquistar um Garoto de Programa"), ou é padre ("De repente religiosa") ou é GAY! Por que Deus! Por quê?

**Capa:** - (quer fazer?*-*)

**Disclaimer:** só o TEXTO me pertence (é todo meu) mas os personagens pertencem a Tia Steph!

**Nota da Autora:** "Por que Deus? Por quê?"


	2. Prólogo: Ao Avesso

**Nome:** Gay

**Autor:** Delly black fenix

**Beta:** Mandy

**Tipo:** Romance/ comédia

**Censura:** Livre! o/

**Ships:** Edward / Bella

**Criada em:** 18 de agosto de 2009

**Resumo:** Quando eu o encontrei pensei se ruma alucinação. Ele não era do tipo de cara que se vê em cada esquina, eu sempre soube disso. Eu também sempre soube que não era boa o suficiente para ele, mas nunca imaginei que fosse porque eu sou mulher...

Porque todo homem lindo ou é galinha ("Como conquistar um Garoto de Programa"), ou é padre ("De repente religiosa") ou é GAY! Por que Deus! Por quê?

**Capa:** - (quer fazer?*-*)

**Disclaimer:** só o TEXTO me pertence (é todo meu) mas os personagens pertencem a Tia Steph!

**Nota da Autora:** "Por que Deus? Por quê?"

**Nota da Beta: **"Porque se o Jake fosse meu ele não sairia do meu quarto,O Carlisle não sairia da minha cozinha, O Emmett não sairia do meu banheiro, o James não sairia da minha sala e o Edward não sairia de perto de mim."

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Ao Avesso_

* * *

Eu não me lembro da primeira vez que eu vi Edward Cullen.

Eu costumava passar duas semanas em todos os verões na casa do meu pai em Forks. Edward Cullen e a irmã passavam o verão todo com o tio, o Dr. Carlisle. Eu não suportava ficar mais de duas semanas lá. Eu começava a sentir uma enorme falta do sol e do calor... Sem comentar que o ar aqui é tão úmido que da pra praticamente beber ao invés de respirar.

A única coisa que eu sabia sobre Edward Cullen é que ele tinha uma irmã gêmea, dois primos, que o pai administrava a montadora de automóveis da família, que a mãe era música e que eles moravam na Califórnia. Psicologicamente falando, a única coisa que eu sabia dele era que ele era muito seletivo com as amizades, o que para mim significa não ser muito sociável.

Quando eu olhava para Edward Cullen eu via um garoto magricela, branquelo, com cabelos cor de ferrugem, olhos injetados e que pareciam ter o dobro do tamanho por causa da cor chamativa que tinha: verde como toda aquela cidade horrenda e gosmenta.

Ele era correto demais, como os outros da família. Talvez por causa da herança burguesa que corria em suas veias em forma de sangue.

Ele não costumava sorrir e nem ficar encarando as pessoas, mas eu tinha a impressão que ele estava sempre observando, sempre me medindo, como se estivesse apenas esperando que eu tropeçasse, torcendo para que isso acontecesse para ele poder rir de mim. Porém, quando eu realmente caía, ele continuava inabalado. Como o ser inatingível que era.

Edward Cullen despertava muitas reações em mim, nenhuma favorável a ele. Sentia pena por ele ser tão feio, nojo da cara dele, medo de que os olhos dele me encarassem, náuseas do jeito superior que se movimentava e por ele eu sentia desprezo.

Ele era, na minha concepção, tudo o que eu tinha que evitar para conseguir o homem perfeito.

Eu procurei em todos os caras que eu conhecia alguma característica de Edward Cullen, física e psicologicamente. Quando eu encontrava alguma, o que raramente acontecia, o ser era banido do meu circulo de amizades.

Foi dessa forma que eu acabei me apaixonado por Jacob Black e as minhas visitas à Forks deixaram de ser tão chatas. Eu acabei abandonando os meus amigos para passar mais tempo com ele. Isso não conseguiu fazer com que eu prorrogasse as minhas visitas ao meu pai para o verão inteiro. Eu sou como uma planta, que precisa de luz solar e não de um namorado.

A minha paixão doentia por Jacob Black fez com eu, durante nove anos, só falasse com Charlie, Billy e o . Minha coordenação motora nunca foi uma das melhores...E o passar dos anos só fez ela piora ainda mais, tornando assim minhas visitas ao hospital ainda mais frequentes, quase uma rotina.

Carlisle Cullen era um médico surpreendente que poderia ganhar trinta vezes mais o que ganha trabalhando em Forks em qualquer outra cidade do mundo e trabalhando bem menos. Corriam boatos que ele recusou propostas bilionárias para poder continuar vendo os filhos crescerem saudáveis em uma cidade do interior.

O doutor Cullen sempre me convidava para ir à casa dele quando eu aparecia pelo hospital com algum machucado, mas eu nunca aceitava. Não abriria mão de ir à La Push por nada no mundo, muito menos por um lugar em que eu sabia que uma aberração chamada Edward Cullen estaria.

Isso é engraçado. Eu me lembro perfeitamente da aberração que ele era. Você não esqueceria se visse um fantasma na sua frente. Um fantasma bem feio por sinal. Então nada mais se encaixa na minha mente.

Agora é o horário de almoço, eu estou aqui sentada no aquário – que na verdade é o refeitório, mas por ter todas as paredes de vidro todos o chamam assim – com a minha amiga Renata, o namorado e os irmãos gêmeos dela: Demetrius, Alec e Jane.

Jane não gostava muito de mim. Na verdade acho que ela me odeia. Alec me disse uma vez que isso era ciúmes da Renata, mas isso não explicaria – ou talvez explicasse – os sorrisinhos falsamente meigos toda vez que eu olhava para ela.

Eu não estou protelando a minha memória por causa dela ou dos sorrisinhos dela, e sim por causa da revista que ela veio nos mostrar.

Era um exemplar de uma revista adolescente. Para ser mais exata, o ano 20, edição 241, da "Lollypop", no valor de dois dólares e noventa e nove centavos. Mas também não foram as duas décadas, as 241 edições, o nome ou o preço da revista que me chamaram a atenção. Foi a capa. Não as cores ou as matérias. Foi a foto. Para ser mais precisa a foto do Apolo tirada por Zeus e entregue à Moises pelas mãos de Deus e que tinha sido resgatada do deserto junto com a arca dos 10 mandamentos.

Não era isso que dizia a manchete, mas foi essa a sensação que eu tive ao olhar para os cabelos cor de bronze perfeitamente desalinhado, para o nariz aristocrata, para a boca carnuda, avermelhada e incrivelmente atraente, para o maxilar agressivo e ao mesmo tempo gentil.

Nada chamou tanto a minha atenção quanto os olhos. Verdes. Incrível e indescritivelmente verdes, a não ser o nome.

_Edward Cullen._

Não era possível.

Aquele anjo não podia ser o mesmo fantasma que me aterrorizava. Aquele ser perfeito não parecia ser a aberração de que eu me lembrava. O homem que pousava para dezenas de paparazzi em uma festa não parecia ser o mesmo garoto anti-social de que eu me lembrava. A minha mente parecia que iria entrar em colapso.

Podê-lo-ia ter mudado tanto em nove anos? Poderia o fantasma ter se transformado em anjo? A aberração na perfeição?

Eu sabia que a essa altura ele não era mais aquele garoto que parecia não ser desse mundo por ser tão incrivelmente feio, mas jamais imaginei que ele pudesse não parecer ser desse mundo por ser tão inumanamente lindo.

Eu procurando alguém que fosse o avesso à ele, mas nunca imaginei que ele tinha sido virado ao avesso e agora tinha se desvessado [? o.O]. Então isso quer dizer que ele é o homem que eu procurei durante os últimos nove anos em Jacob Black?

A minha mente e o meu corpo pareceram gostar mais dessa idéia do que eu acharia razoável. Mais do que eu acharia exagero também. Mas o que isso quer dizer? Que eu estou tendo uma segunda primeira impressão com Edward Cullen? Que eu estou tendo um amor à segunda vista?

-Bella você está bem?

Eu levantei o rosto e meus olhos castanhos encontraram os olhos dourados da Renata. Eu vi preocupação neles. Demetrius, sentado ao lado dela tentava não rir de mim na minha frente. Alec e Jane sorriam bondosamente, mas por de traz do de Jane eu quase pude sentir o veneno.

-Eu acho que estou chocada. – consegui responder em um sussurro rouco. O sorriso angelical de Jane aumentou.

-Ele é mesmo inumanamente lindo.

Jane disse isso em um tom tão gentil que se eu não a conhecesse até pensaria que ela estava tentando apagar da história todas as vezes que ela tentou me torturar com sapatos de salto agulha e se tornar minha amiga. Mas eu a conhecia extremamente bem. A mim não engana.

-Por isso eu comprei a revista – ela terminou.

-Eu não estou em estado de choque por causa da... – eu encontrei dificuldade em dizer a palavra. Ainda era difícil pensar que ele era lindo, imagine dizer isso em voz alta – da beleza dele.

-Não? – Jane levantou uma sobrancelha perfeita e loura. O sorrisinho falso ainda brincava em seus lábios – então foi por quê?

Eu não queria responder àquela pergunta, mas eu sabia que ao dizer que não era a beleza dele que me chocava Jane me faria respondê-la. É claro que a beleza dele é chocante, mas não foi o que me chocou _mais_.

Como eu poderia dizer à ela que eu o conheci antes dele se tornar um cisne sem ela me fazer provar isso? Porque eu não tenho provas, nem eu mesma acredito em mim no momento.

A pergunta de Jane tinha tanta ironia que eu desejei que ela mordesse a língua ou então morresse sufocada no próprio veneno.

_Vaso ruim não quebra_. Nem sei por que eu ainda tenho esperanças.

-É que... – eu comecei, mas tive que me interromper para poder respirar mais um pouco antes. – eu conheci Edward Cullen quando ele ainda era o patinho estranho e feio.

Eu disse lenta e pausadamente. Precisava ser assim já que a minha mente ainda não tinha voltado ao normal e parecia estar querendo me pregar uma peça. Eu apenas não entendia o motivo.

E então os quatro começaram a gargalhar, esmurrando a mesa e atraindo os olhares de todos os presentes no aquário.

-Bella, você é absurda.

Disse o Demetrius. Eu confesso que também ri. Aquilo era tão impossível que até eu achei que fosse piada.

De qualquer jeito, eu vou tirar um dia para aceitar um dos convites do doutor Cullen para visitar a Alice e constatar se o novo Edward Cullen é real ou não e ver se ele deixou de pertencer à esse mundo por ser ridículo e passou a não ser daqui por ser perfeito.

* * *

**N/A:** Me desculpem pela demora, espero que gostem e que _**COMENTEM**_ claaaaro.

Beijos.

~° delly °~

* * *

**N/A:** Gente o Eddie passou de patinho feio pra cisne???Será???Voocs estão gostando??Sabe como voocs falam pra gente?é so vooc apertar aquele botãozinho verde aqui em baixo e deixar sua review XD!

.::Mandy::.


	3. Capítulo UM: De queixo

**Nome:** Gay

**Autor:** Delly black fenix

**Beta: ** Mandy

**Tipo:** Romance/comédia

**Censura:** Livre! o/

**Ships: ** Edward / Bella

**Criada em**: 18 de agosto de 2009

**Resumo:** Quando eu o encontrei pensei ser uma alucinação. Ele não era do tipo de cara que se vê em cada esquina, eu sempre soube disso. Eu também sempre soube que não era boa o suficiente para ele, mas nunca imaginei que fosse porque eu sou mulher...

Porque todo homem lindo ou é galinha ("Como conquistar um Garoto de Programa"), ou é padre ("De repente religiosa") ou é GAY! Por que Deus! Por quê?

**Capa:** - (quer fazer? *-*)

**Disclaimer: ** só o TEXTO me pertence (é todo meu), mas os personagens pertencem a Tia Steph!

**Nota da Autora: ** Antes de tudo, quero que vocês saibam que esse capítulo contém fatos reais. A Bella vai sofrer um acidente que ocorreu com uma amiga minha e exatamente pelo mesmo motivo: sonhou que o namorado fazia um Streep em um bar gay. É claro que a minha amiga não foi atendida pelos mesmos médicos, porque até eu iria querer quebrar o queixo por uma consulta!

**Nota da Beta: **Fatos reais O.O?! MEDO! Eu também iria querer quebrar o queixo só para ser atendida pelo Carlisle.*-*

* * *

**Capítulo UM**

_De queixo_

_

* * *

  
_

Eu estava em um bar. A música era muito alta e tinha muita fumaça. Acho que não era fumaça realmente, acho que era gelo seco, mas mesmo assim eu não conseguia enxergar mais do que os vultos das pessoas que estavam nele. A maioria parecia ser homens.

Um deles dançava em cima da mesa. Rebolando e "descendo até o chão" enquanto os outros gritam perversidades. Ele com certeza tinha um corpo lindo. Através do gelo seco eu podia ver os músculos bronzeados e bem definidos, o cabelo comprido balançando ao ritmo impecável dos seus movimentos. Eu quase pude sentir a textura da pele dele nas minhas mãos enquanto eu imaginava tocá-lo.

Ele se virou para mim e eu fiquei chocada ao ver que era o Jacob. Desde quando ele dança em cima de mesas em bares lotados de homens?

Ele sorriu e como se tivesse escutado os meus pensamentos ele disse: "_Bella você não é boa o bastante para mim, eu sou gay!"._

Eu acordei assustada. Como conseqüência eu rolei e caí da cama. Só que eu levei tempo de mais para chegar ao chão. Não é como se eu tivesse caído em câmera lenta, é como se a minha cama estivesse mais alta do que de costume. A primeira parte do meu corpo que bateu no chão foi o meu queixo. Eu, literalmente, caí de queixo no chão.

O mais impressionante é que eu não senti dor, apenas me senti tonta como se tivesse ficado rodando naquelas cadeiras de rodinhas por horas. O meu estomago também estava embrulhando, mas eu me esforcei para acalmá-lo: realmente não estou a fim de rever o meu jantar.

Eu levantei a cabeça para ver o que havia de errado com a minha cama. Havia um ser não identificado deitado na minha cama, ou melhor, na cama de baixo do beliche. Senti como se uma luz se acendesse em cima da minha cabeça: eu não estou em casa, estou em La Push! Ou seja, eu estava dormindo na casa da Sue, a nova esposa do meu pai, na beliche que eu dividia com a Leah. Foi por isso que o chão pareceu estar mais longe do que o de costume.

Eu avisei para o meu pai que não era uma boa idéia me colocar para dormir na parte de cima do beliche, mas ele não acreditou em mim. Cara eu caio da cama quase todos os dias. Quase. E sempre saio machucada, não me surpreende o fato de eu estar me sentindo em uma montanha russa.

-Leah... – eu chamei a minha querida quase-irmã, mas ela tem um sono muito pesado – Leah... – insisti colocando mais força na voz e a chacoalhando -ó Leah!

-Humm... – ela se mexeu, olhou para mim e disse: - Vai dormir espírito ruim! – virou para o lado e começou a roncar. Provavelmente não vai se lembrar de nada amanhã.

Eu suspirei. Eu realmente estou tonta e a vontade de vomitar está quase incontrolável. É melhor eu ir ao banheiro antes que eu despeje o meu jantar no quarto da Leah e a Sue me expulse daqui (não que eu ache que ela seja do tipo que faz isso; ela, a Leah e o Seth são a melhor família que meu pai podia ter me dado!).

Eu me levantei e lutei, rastejei, e me apoiei na parede durante quase dez minutos no percurso de três metros do quarto da Leah até o banheiro ao lado. Eu sou descoordenada e ainda estou com a sensação de que tomei algumas pingas brabas...

Eu vomitei todo o meu jantar, o meu lanche e o meu almoço de uns três dias para cá. Ok, eu exagerei, mas eu vomitei tanto (muito mais do que eu comi, disso eu tenho certeza) que quando eu finalmente consegui afrouxar o abraço que eu dava no troninho eu me sentia ainda mais tonta, ainda com vontade de vomitar (só se for vomitar o meu fígado!) e totalmente fraca e sonolenta.

Fechei a tampa do vaso, apoiei a cabeça nela e deixei a minha mente vagar para a semiconsciência.

O que o sonho que eu tive com o Jacob tem a ver com tudo o que esta acontecendo comigo? Eu não consigo enxergar um ponto de intersecção. É claro que a parte do "Você não é boa para mim" eu entendo. Ele me trocou por uma Cullen! Logo ele que sempre disse que os Cullens são vermes que não valem o chão onde pisam, me _trocou_ por um deles! Isso porque nós nem terminamos!

Aconteceu assim: Há dois dias eu cheguei aqui toda feliz (mentira, quase-feliz: eu não consigo ficar totalmente feliz quando algo, como um extinto primitivo, me manda fazer uma arca de Noé porque tanta chuva significa que Deus está castigando a humanidade, mas enfim...), então eu noto que o Seth e Leah estão muito evasivos, como se soubessem de algo que eu não iria gostar de saber. É claro que eu insisti que me contassem, _hello_ é a minha história de vida: "_seja feliz enquanto pode!"_ E nunca dura muito. Infelizmente.

Eu realmente prefiro não comentar a minha reação às palavras da Leah e de Seth me explicando que o Jacob estava namorando a Nessie, a irmã gêmea do Edward Cullen, porque a maioria das pessoas teria ficado triste e começado a chorar, mas eu fiquei feliz – e não eu não sou masoquista, mas eu fiquei feliz.

Eu sempre gostei da Nessie e da Alice. Nós sempre brincávamos juntas antes de eu começar a namorar o Jacob. Talvez se ele tivesse me trocado por outra pessoa que não ela eu tivesse ficado com raiva dele. Mas é totalmente entendível, a contar do fato que desde o dia que eu vi Edward Cullen na capa da Lollipop da Jane eu estava pensando em foras amigáveis que eu podia dar No Jake para eu poder roubar alguns (leia-se: muitos) beijinhos do senhor Cullen.

E o melhor é que eu nem precisei fazer nada, ele fez por mim! É ele quem vai ficar constrangido ao me ver e eu poderei ser mal e fingir que estou com raiva dele e da Nessie para não ficar muito tempo com ele e usar o fato de que eles estão namorando como desculpa para eu ficar "fazendo companhia" para o Edward...

Cara eu sou genial! E estou com tudo armado.

-Bella?

A voz sonolenta e preocupada as Sue me acordou dos meus pensamentos, espere... Por que ela está preocupara? Será que eu estive pensando no meu plano maquiavélico em voz alta?

-Sue. – respondi tentando manter a minha voz o mais normal possível.

-Você está bem?

-Sim. Por quê?

-É que Deus estava me falando para vir até aqui que você está precisando de mim...

A Sue é muito religiosa. O ex-marido dela, Harry, era pastor, e ela ainda conserva o habito de ir à igreja todos os dias (é eu sei. _Todo_ dia!), só assim mesmo para o meu pai ir à igreja – não que ele troque a pescaria por uma hóstia.

Mas o fato é: porque Deus, o poderoso chefão, mandaria a Sue falar comigo? E ainda dizer que eu estou precisando de ajuda? Será que Deus, que pode ler a mente de todos, viu o meu plano e não achou legal eu maltratar o Jake pelo que ele me fez, quando eu estava planejando fazer o mesmo a ele?

Ah nem vem. Planejar fazer é bem diferente de realmente fazer. Um exemplo clássico: quando você é pequena e sonha que vai ao banheiro e faz as suas necessidades na cama, mesmo pensando que estava no banheiro é bem diferente de você _realmente_ fazer as necessidades no banheiro!

-Por quê? – perguntei à ela.

-Não sei passarinho, mas por que você não abre a porta para eu dar uma olhada em ti?

-Então ta. - Eu concordei e me levantei (com muita dificuldade, diga-se de passagem) e depois de quase dois minutos eu consegui abrir a porta.

Okay.

Eu sempre soube que não sou nenhuma Gisele Bündchen ou Angelina Jolie, mas eu jamais pensei que eu era feia o bastante para fazer a minha madrasta gritar mais do que as criancinhas quando sonham com o Fred Krueger – e olha que ele as mata!

-CHARLEI, CHARLEI! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALGUÉÉÉÉÉM ME AAAJUUUUUUUUUDAAA!

Ela gritou tanto, e gritou tanto, que provavelmente La Push inteira estava a caminho a essa altura. Bem, pelo menos o meu pai apareceu derrapando na frente da porta do banheiro olhando para a Sue como se esperasse que tivesse um vampiro horroroso a atacando. Se fosse isso, eu seria o vampiro horroroso. Não gostei.

Mas então ele se virou para mim com aquela cara de "Buff, a caça vampiros" e voltou a olhar para a esposa – mas não por muito tempo. Ele girou a cabeça lentamente de volta para poder olhar o meu rosto como se eu _realmente_ fosse a Celine de "Anjos da Noite".

E então aconteceu – _novamente_ – algo que eu jamais pensei em presenciar. Sabe quando você é pequena e você tem aquela ilusão de que nada de ruim pode acontecer com os seus pais porque eles são as pessoas mais fortes e incríveis que existem e que, conseqüentemente nada de ruim pode acontecer com você também porque eles sempre estarão lá para te ajudar? Então, essa imagem simplesmente foi substituída pela imagem do Mufasa conversando com o Simba após ele quase ser devorado por hienas no primeiro filme da série "O Rei Leão" na hora em que o meu pai começou a gritara ainda _mais_ do que a Sue, só que ele gritava algo como "ALGUÉM CHAME UM MÉDICO, _PELOAMORDEDEUS!_".

Eu não conseguia entender nada. Até onde eu sei vampirismo não tem cura. Apesar de que eu também achava que não tinha como deixar de ser mutante e eu me surpreendi.

Então antes que eu pudesse protestar meu pai me pegou no colo. Não que ele fosse super forte e super rápido, eu é que estava muito lerda e super tonta. Então a única coisa que a minha mente registrou foi que em um segundo eu estava sob as luzes fluorescentes do banheiro e no outro eu estava sentada no banco de trás do radio patrulha do meu pai. E mais incrível é que eu nem senti quando passamos pela chuva, apesar de eu sentir o meu queixo molhado.

Eu passei a mão no meu queixo para secar a água (será que eu estava tão tonta a ponto de babar?), mas a água estava consistente demais para ser água. Mais parecia gelatina, ou então gordura. Eu olhei para a minha mão para ter certeza que eu não tinha, sei lá, metido a cara em uma poça de lama e não me lembrar. E então a fixa caiu. Eu não só entendi porque o meu pai e a Sue estavam gritando feito doidos por ajuda e por um médico, como eu também comecei a gritar. Só que bem mais desesperada do que os dois juntos.

_Hello, _ é o meu queixo que está se desfazendo!

Você sabe a gordurinha que a gente tem de baixo do queixo? Então, aparentemente, quando eu cai no chão o meu queixo abriu. Só que como não tinha sangue, ele começou a expelir a camada de gordura dele!

Agora eu vou ter um queixo duro e não mais aquele queixinho macio embaixo do meu lábio inferior magrelo.

Esse pensamento me fez ficar ainda mais histérica, a Sue começou a falar para o meu pai dirigir devagar e para eu tentar me acalmar, porque se continuasse daquele jeito eu não seria a única a precisar de um médico.

Como se eu pudesse me acalmar com o meu queixo totalmente aberto. Dá até para ver o osso do meu maxilar, agora que não tem mais a proteção da minha pele fina e da camadinha de gordura.

É claro que eu gostaria de perder algumas gordurinhas, mas não a pouca gordurinha que eu tinha dando um formato bacana ao meu queixo!

No lugar de entrar no hospital, meu pai passou direto e falou algo como "_O Carlisle é o melhor médico que eu conheço. E ele está em casa hoje_" para a Sue. Eu não como isso foi possível, mas eu fiquei ainda mais histérica do que antes. O motivo é simples: _Edward Cullen._

Primeiro: Ele sempre passa as férias da universidade na casa do tio/padrinho dele.

Segundo: Ele faz medicina.

E terceiro, mas não menos importante: EU AINDA NÃO SEI O QUE VOU FALAR A ELE!

Eu não posso, tipo, chegar nele e falar: _"Oi sir Edward Cullen, eu vi a Lollipop que você saiu e desde então eu estou tendo orgasmos cerebrais. Você poderia me dar um beijo francês e me atacar igual a um homem das cavernas?"_

Bem, poder eu posso, mas não faço isso nem podendo, como diria o tiozinho do casseta e planeta.

Assim como eu não vi quando meu pai me pegou no colo e me levou para o carro, eu não vi quando ele me tirou dele e me levou para a varanda da casa do doutor Cullen e nos abrigou da chuva enquanto a Sue tocava a companhia incessantemente. Ah se fosse na minha casa eu iria ficar m-u-i-t-o puta! Mas como são os Cullen provavelmente eles vão nos chamar para entrar e nos oferecer um banquete (tomara que o Edward esteja inserido no meu menu!).

Eu vou confessar que já estou tão acostumada com o fato dele ser esplêndido que nem estou cogitando a possibilidade de que seja um xará dele ou então alguém que gostou do nome dele e o afanou para usar de pseudônimo. O que seria bem mais razoável do que ele mudar tão radicalmente em oito anos... Okay. Não foi radicalmente.

A luz da varanda foi acesa e eu senti o meu estomago congelando – agora ele estava _mesmo_ em uma montanha russa: tonto e congelado! Como se ele estivesse me avisando que era o próprio Edward quem iria abrir a porta. E... Bem, não foi. Era a senhora Cullen. Esme.

A minha cabeça estava tão aérea quanto o meu estomago a ponto de eu me esquecer que estava com o queixo horrível, de pijama (ou seja, moletom acabado e calças de ginástica cheia de bolinhas), cabelo armado e, provavelmente, com mau hálito. A única coisa que eu estava realmente consciente é que eu ia ver Edward Cullen! Eu estava babando, literalmente.

Mas a minha visita não foi tão agradável quanto eu pensei que seria. Simplesmente porque os únicos Cullen que apareceram foi o doutor e a esposa. Claro, são três e meia da madrugada! Ele me levou para o escritório dele no segundo andar (eu quase não consegui controlar a minha vontade de continuar andando e ir para o quarto do Edward, mas eu ainda não era dona dos meus movimentos: porcaria de montanha russa!) e lá ele começou a dar pontos no meu queixo.

Eu sempre pensei que o pior procedimento médico fosse a injeção na testa. Rarará,faça me rir. Quem disse isso com certeza não levou pontos no queixo. Porque eu já quebrei a perna, três dedos, tive fratura exposta no fêmur (ou seja, na canela.), luxação no braço, e mesmo assim nada doeu tanto quanto levar pontos no meu queixo, agora sem a minha gordurinha de proteção.

Simplesmente estou ferrada. Com a freqüência que eu caio e sem a proteção, por mínima que seja, de uma camadinha de gordura, eu vou ficar com o queixo ainda mais deformado.

As lágrimas traiçoeiras escorriam pelo meu rosto sem que eu tivesse autorizado. Mas que porra! Isso dói pra caramba! O único som do ambiente era o do meu choro desesperado. E por mais que eu sentisse vontade de me debater e espernear o meu pai ficava me segurando para eu não atrapalhar o doutor com o serviço perfeito dele.

_Isso é tortura!_

Eu não sei como aconteceu, acho que eu estava distraída demais com o fato de eu estar sendo torturada, o meu pai me apertando, a Sue cantando musicas gospel e a dona Esme tentando me acalmar enquanto o marido me costurava. Mas de repente eu senti um mão fria encobrir a minha e antes mesmo de eu erguer os olhos para o rosto perfeito dele eu sabia que era Edward Cullen. Somente ele consegue entrar despercebido quando todos esperam ardentemente por ele. No caso era somente eu.

O meu queixo teria ido para no chão novamente, se não fosse o fato do doutor Cullen estar o segurando para poder suturá-lo.

Se algum dia eu achei que "Edward Cullen" era um pseudônimo para outro ator gato, ou então que o próprio Edward jamais poderia ser tão lindo quanto na revista eu estava errada na primeira e completamente certa na segunda.

Ele era mais do perfeito, muito melhor ao vivo. Com os olhinhos verde esmeralda me fitando e tentando passar uma mensagem silenciosa para mim de que tudo ficaria bem e que ele não se importava se o meu queixo ficasse seco e cheio de pontos. Porque ele sempre ficaria comigo se eu precisasse ou quisesse que ele ficasse.

Não preciso nem dizer que eu deixei de sentir na mesma hora a agulha do doutor Cullen no meu queixo, em parte se deve ao fato dele ter terminado a sutura, mas a maioria se devia ao fato da mão do deus grego personificado estar sobre a minha com um aperto reconfortante. Era ainda melhor do que morfina. E olha que de morfina eu entendo.

-Pronto, Bella, não foi assim tão ruim. – disse a Sue. Claro que não foi tão ruim... Para ela!

-Oh Carlisle, muito obrigada por isso. Eu quase tive um ataque quando vi o rosto da Bella se desintegrando. - Nossa, meu pai realmente está afetado, o meu rosto não estava se desintegrando.

Eles começaram a conversar, mas eu estava ocupada demais secando o Edward para prestar atenção. Ele também me olhava, como se tivesse procurando algo em mim para associar com a garotinha que eu era há oito anos. Provavelmente ele não irá encontrar muita coisa. Depois de tantos acidentes o nosso corpo se deforma (o meu queixo que o diga!).

-Você está bem?

Ele perguntou e a voz dele era tão perfeita que eu tive certeza que ele não era apenas modelo e ator. Ele também era músico. Ele _tinha_ que ser musico! Só para poder dividir com a humanidade a perfeição do seu timbre divinal.

Acho que eu estou babando de novo.

-Estou. – falei com a voz fraquinha e ele franziu o cenho, nem preciso adicionar que ele ficou perfeito...

-Você não parece bem.

-É que... – _Você é muito melhor do que eu podia imaginar no meu sonho mais tórrido, e está realmente abrindo o meu apetite para coisas que eu não achei que tivesse_. – Eu estou com fome.

-Bella!

Eu me assustei ao contatar que o meu pai estava ralhando comigo, imaginando que eu tinha dito que eu estava com fome do Edward, uma fome que não tinha nada a ver com o meu estomago cheio de borboletas (ou talvez tivesse).

-Tudo bem, Charlie, ela vomitou tudo que comeu antes de vir para cá.

Ah claro. Agora o Edward deve estar totalmente excitado ao me imaginar colocando os meus órgãos internos para fora, abraçada com o troninho e um macarrão escorrendo pela minha boca.

_Muito obrigada, mesmo, Sue!_

-Vamos lá embaixo fazer um lanche. – disse a Esme. Eu disse que ela ia nos convidar para um banquete mesmo quando nós os acordamos no meio da noite!

Charlie estava me preparando para ir com eles, quando a Esme falou para o ele deixar que o Edward cuidava de mim. O meu pai olhou para ela confuso por algum tempo e depois um olhar de compreensão passou pelo seu rosto.

_Ah não, até meu pai já sabe que eu to afim do Edward!_

Mas em vez de ficar vermelho e discuti com a Esme, ele sorriu! _Ele sorriu_! Virou para mim e deu uma piscadela, que me deixou ainda mais confusa e saiu conversando com o doutor como se o meu queixo ainda estivesse tão inteiro quanto estava ontem!

E o pior (_ou seria melhor_?) me deixou sozinha em um escritório com uma escrivania e cheia de livros com o Edward. Eu olhei para ele, que parecia tão confuso quanto eu, e minha mente poluída começou a fantasiá-lo nu em cima daquela mesa, comigo debaixo dele...

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Digam se querem Lemons, porque se não quiserem eu não coloco._

_Diga pelo menos, SIM ou NÃO._


	4. Capítulo DOIS: Tarada da Machadinha

**Nome:** Gay

**Autor:** Delly black fenix

**Beta: **Mandy

**Tipo:** Romance/comédia

**Censura:** Livre! o/

**Ships: **Edward / Bella

**Criada em**: 18 de agosto de 2009

**Resumo:** Quando eu o encontrei pensei ser uma alucinação. Ele não era do tipo de cara que se vê em cada esquina, eu sempre soube disso. Eu também sempre soube que não era boa o suficiente para ele, mas nunca imaginei que fosse porque eu sou mulher...

Porque todo homem lindo ou é galinha ("Como conquistar um Garoto de Programa"), ou é padre ("De repente religiosa") ou é GAY! Por que Deus! Por quê?

**Capa:** - (quer fazer? *-*)

**Disclaimer: **só o TEXTO me pertence (é todo meu), mas os personagens pertencem a Tia Steph!

**Nota da Autora: **Gente eu sei que agora eu demorei pra caramba, mas foi necessário, porque o capítulo estava uma lixo [?] e eu estava atolada em estudos, então me perdoem e curtam o capítulo (com lemons). E olha que se vocês não tivessem mandado reviews eu nem o teria colocado, porque sabe como é, algumas pessoas não gostam de fics que tem lemons...

-

-

-

-

**Capítulo DOIS**

_Tarada da Machadinha_

**-**

**-**

**-**

Eu juro que estava pronta para tudo. Para tudo _menos_ para o que aconteceu a seguir:

_Depois que o choque inicial da reação do meu pai passou, Edward deu um sorriso tão sacana e tão sacana que eu senti todo o meu corpo tremer, esquentar e se arrepiar em tempo recorde. Como se isso não bastasse ele ficou me encarando com aquele rosto de deus grego e olhar de anjo da sedução, depois escorregou o olhar pelo meu corpo fazendo-me sentir nua – e definitivamente não foi algo ruim._

"_Edward?" Sussurrei e a minha voz saiu atolada, rouca demais para eu poder negar o que eu estava sentindo._

_Mas o que eu estava sentindo?_

_Calor, eu estava em chamas. Enjôo, o meu estomago havia desistido de mim com medo de ter o mesmo triste fim do meu queixo. Vertigem, a minha mente de mulher contemporânea foi substituída por instintos. Sede, a minha boca estava seca, mas eu não queria saciá-la com água, eu queria saciar-me com ele, com a boca dele, com o corpo dele, eu estava com sede __dele__.Tezão, eu sentia como se de repente o meu corpo estivesse sensível demais, cada brisa parecia forte demais, cada respiração significativa demais, a pulsação na minha vargina intensa demais._

_Eu me sentia torturada de sensações, e ele parecia deliciado com isso._

"_Sim Bella."_

_Por um momento eu achei que ele estivesse afirmando o meu pensamento – só que ele não pode ler minha mente, então eu percebi que eu havia gemido o nome dele em voz alta e ele resolvera brincar um pouco com a minha libido e eu gostei disso._

_A minha respiração escapava em arquejos pelos meus lábios entre abertos e a minha visão estava embaçada, como se um leve manto de luxuria quisesse me cegar e ele estava tendo sucesso._

_Eu podia ver no olhar dele o prazer que ele sentia em me ver naquele estado, mas eu queria dar outro tipo de prazer à ele. Um prazer forte, quente e pulsante. Eu queria beijá-lo até ele sentir vontade de despir-se; Lamber cada parte da sua pele de cetim; Apalpar cada músculo rijo do seu corpo; Morder cada um dos seus dedos; e seguir a trilha de pelos pelo seu corpo._

_A minha boca salivou com a perspectiva de ter a sua ereção dentro dela. Eu iria sugá-lo até que a minha sede fosse saciada e depois recomeçar e refazer tudo de novo, várias vezes de preferência. E ouvi-lo gemer desesperado, entregue, necessitado para mim, por mim, de mim._

_Ele continuava me encarando, só que em vez de continuar sentado no chão, ele engatinhava em minha direção. Nenhum de nós quebrou o contato visual durante o percurso, que se resumia a sessenta centímetros – foram os sessenta centímetros mais longos da história! – e quando nossos lábios finalmente se encontraram eu soube que era para ser assim desde o início, e que se nós não fossemos tão anti-sociais isso teria acontecido antes: nós pertencíamos um ao outro e sempre terminaríamos juntos, a única coisa que mudaria é a maneira como isso vai acontecer. Nós podemos ficar juntos pelo amor – que é da maneira fácil, ou pela dor – que não é tão fácil assim._

_O beijo começou lento e tímido, mas rapidamente foi substituído por um faminto. Eu deixei minhas mãos passearem livremente por __todo__ o seu corpo, ele investia a ereção contra o meu corpo e eu estava me sentindo cada vez mais fora de controle, a matéria controlando a mente._

_Eu nunca havia percebido o quanto camiseta de botão são eróticas, mas depois de abrir cada um dos botões da camiseta dele com a boca e de ter lambido todo o tórax, o abdômen e de ter o ouvido grunhir o meu nome quando me acusei de saborear os seus mamilos, eu tenho certeza que vou sonhar com camisetas de botões de agora em diante._

_Ele foi mais eficiente na hora de retirar a blusa do meu pijama, eu estava sem sutiã. Ele não cansava de me surpreender porque eu fiquei chocada com a luxuria que se apoderou de mim ao sentir o toque dele contra a minha pele nua._

"_Você gosta disso, Bella?" Ele me perguntou enquanto estimulava o me mamilo com a boca, acariciava o outro com a palma da mão e investia a ereção contra meu baixo ventre._

_Se eu gostava?_

_Ah se gostava!_

_Mas quando eu abri a minha boca para responder o som que saiu foi um grito abafado pelos lábios dele nos meus. Um grito da mais pura luxúria, se é que luxúria pode ser pura._

_Eu suspirava, gemia e arfava enquanto ele explorava o meus corpo, às vezes com as mão, às vezes com a boca; calma e apaixonadamente. Eu só reparei que estava completamente nua quando sentir a língua dele saboreando meus grandes lábios, depois os pequenos e por fim o meu clitóris, com um dedo dentro de mim._

_O prazer vinha em ondas, cada vez mais fortes e mais longas. Era impossível não me afogar nela, mas eu queria me afogar. Eu queria me afogar __nele__._

_O ápice vinha lenta e torturantemente. A sensação era de ter sido lançada ao espaço, não havia nada e havia tudo, eu era a única, mas era uma pequena parte de tudo. Aquele sentimento de que finalmente eu tinha um lugar no mundo. Eu estava quase tendo uma experiência fora do meu corpo quando o Edward parou e do nada começou a me sacudir._

_Mas o que deu nele?_

-Isabella?

Eu lancei a ele o olhar mais inquisitivo que eu tinha o "Ficou louco?", ou talvez eu tenha o excitado demais e ele acabou perdendo a noção...

-Bella? – ele parecia me analisar e... _Como ele se vestiu tão depressa?_ Será que ele é ninja e não falou nada?! – Bella! – agora ele parecia extremamente aliviado, mas aliviado de verdade ele iria ficar depois que a gente terminasse o que ele parou. Quero dizer... _Por que ele parou?! _– Ah meu Deus Bella, você que me matar? Eu sei que o meu pai disse que você já estava bem, mas ai você começa a ficar vermelha e a gemer e eu não sabia o que fazer... – ele sussurrava isso muito rápido e eu tive que usar todo o meu poder de ouvinte para entender, ou melhor, para NÃO entender. Como assim ele não sabia o que fazer? Ele parecia saber _muito bem_ o que fazer! - Isabella, BELLA – a voz dele subiu uns três tons – Você está bem, meu Deus – ele se virou para a porta – PAI ME AJUDA AQUI!

Hum?

Como assim ele vai chamar o pai dele? Tá pensando que eu sou vadia e quer fazer uma suruba? Não mesmo!

É sério eu ainda não entendi como ele se vestiu tão de pressa! Ele por acaso é o Flecha ou o super-man?

-Edward – ele arregalou os olhos quando eu disse o nome dele como se eu nunca tivesse feito isso (ele é um bom ator), ou talvez pelo tom rouco e visivelmente excitado da minha voz – não precisa chamar seu pai, eu estou bem, mas vou ficar muito melhor se nós terminamos o que começamos aqui.

Eu comecei a engatinha em direção à ele. Os olhos dele estavam quase saltando das orbitas. Eu quase alcancei a boca dele com a minha, mas ele começou se afastar o que resultou com ele deitado no chão me olhando como se eu fosse a tarada da machadinha e eu por cima dele o olhando como se ele fosse totalmente feito de chocolate – o que de certa forma o é, já que eu planejo revidar tudo o que ele me fez: lambê-lo inteirinho!

Segurei o rosto dele com as minhas mãos e lambi do queixo até chegar ao seu ouvido e sussurrei: _"Você gosta disso Edward?"_ e abri um sorriso enorme ao ouvi-lo arfar um meio gemido. _É ele gostava, mas eu estava gostando mais ainda_.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Genti a minha beta sumiu, então esse capítulo é provisório (pelo menos até a beta aparecer e corrigir os errinhos cabulosos que eu não vejo O_O')_


	5. Capítulo TRÊS: alguém me ressucita

**Nome:** Gay

**Autor:** Delly black fenix

**Beta: **Mandy

**Tipo:** Romance/comédia

**Censura:** Livre! o/

**Ships: **Edward / Bella

**Criada em**: 18 de agosto de 2009

**Resumo:** Quando eu o encontrei pensei ser uma alucinação. Ele não era do tipo de cara que se vê em cada esquina, eu sempre soube disso. Eu também sempre soube que não era boa o suficiente para ele, mas nunca imaginei que fosse porque eu sou mulher...

**Capa:** - (quer fazer? *-*)

**Disclaimer: **só o TEXTO me pertence (é todo meu), mas os personagens pertencem a Tia Steph!

**Nota da Autora: **Capítulo especial para o Governador Arruda que sofreu muitos pedidos de _impeachment_ "só" porque deu continuidade no sistema de arrecadação do Governador Roriz. E para o carinha retardado que ficou cantando "Roriz, de novo, governador do povo. CAÍ FORA ARRUDA VOCÊ VAI MORRER" embaixo do meu prédio às três e meia da madrugada de uma terça-feira. E sim, eu moro em Brasília (que vai ficar velhinha! Cinquentinha esse ano *-* uhuuuuu*)

* * *

-

-

"_Segurei o rosto dele com as minhas mãos e lambi do queixo até chegar ao seu ouvido e sussurrei: "Você gosta disso Edward?"e abri um sorriso enorme ao ouvi-lo arfar um meio gemido. É ele gostava, mas eu estava gostando mais ainda."_

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

  
_

-

**Capítulo TRÊS**

_Alguém me ressuscita porque eu morri __no Capítulo anterior__ e fui parar no inferno_

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

-O que foi... – eu congelei ao ouvir a voz de Carlisle perto demais, mais perto do que eu acharia saudável a contar do fato de que eu estou quase abusando sexualmente do sobrinho favorito dele. – Edward.

A ultima palavra saiu em um assovio baixo e chocado. Eu me virei para olhá-lo e eu teria ficado chocada se não tivesse ficado com medo. _Muito_ medo.

Junto com Carlisle estava a Esme, Alice, Emmet, Nessie, Sue e o pior: meu pai. Todos eles nos olhavam como se fôssemos alienígenas. Ah qual é. Até parece que eles nunca fizeram isso. Carlisle e Esme têm dois filhos, eu já flagrei a Alice se atracando com um jogador de futebol no matinho do lado da quadra de basquete na oitava série (isso que dá não ter espaço na escola!), o Emmet não esconde de ninguém que tem uma coleção assustadoramente grande de filmes proibidos para menores de dezoito anos, a Sue tem dois filhos e o meu pai, bem eu não fui entregue pela cegonha!

-Irmão – o Emmet foi o primeiro a sair do transe. – Eu apostei mil dólares com a Alice que você iria acabar mudando de lado! – ele gargalhou, esticou a mão para a Alice e imitou a voz dos mafiosos italianos – _Passa a grana maninha._

-Ah nem vem Emmet – disse a Alice fechando a cara para ele. – Você disse que a Tânia ia fazer ele mudar de lado!

Os dois se encararam durante algum tempo e depois explodiram em gargalhadas, acompanhados pela Nessie.

-Há há. – eu senti, isso mesmo senti, o Edward falar embaixo de mim. – Muito engraçado.

-Eu achei. – disse a Nessie, e eu tive a sensação de que se tratava daquele velho joguinho de irmãos. – Ah qual é Thony, a Bella é muito gata, pelo menos você tem bom gosto.

-NESSIE! – Edward protestou enquanto a irmã, os primos e os _tios_ gargalhavam - Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando.

Pelo visto ele não é tão bom com desculpas sob pressão, porque essa é a coisa mais praxe que existe. Se você matar alguém e for filmado fazendo isso você vai dizer: "Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando, eu estava tentando ressuscitá-la com um estimulo feito à bala no coração."; Se for pego recebendo mensalinho e colocando toda a bufunfa na meia vai dizer: 'Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando, eu só coloquei o dinheiro na meia porque eu não tenho pasta".

-É? – instigou a Nessie – E deste quando você sabe o que a gente está pensando Thony?

-Ei ei, não briguem ok? – interveio o Dr. Cullen e se "concentrou" em mim em cima do Edward parecendo incrivelmente chocado. _Por quê?_ – Er... O que está acontecendo aqui?

-Bem... – eu comecei e vi todos olharem para mim, o pior é que eu nem sei o que dizer. – Eu... – Olhei para o Edward e ele também pareceu estar esperando que eu tivesse uma explicação plausível, _ah qual é_, ele fez tanto quanto eu! – _Eu caí_.

É. Essa é uma boa desculpa! O único problema foi que o Edward só ergueu uma sobrancelha perfeita como se me dissesse que aquela desculpa não colava nele. Tudo bem, eu não estou me explicando para ele – _idiota_. Mas o pior é que ninguém pareceu acreditar, talvez seja porque eu minto muito mal, ou porque eu estou com as duas mãos dentro da blusa do Edward. _Como elas foram parar lá dentro?_ Acho que os meus membros têm vida própria.

Eu retirei as minhas mãos do peitoral do _senhor_ Perfeito com muito sofrimento sem ninguém ver, ou pelo menos tentei. Eu não sou do tipo que faz coisas que passam despercebidas, mas eu acho que você já notou isso.

Eu não sei o que foi pior, o Edward me olhando como se eu fosse a tarada da machadinha, isso quando não estava evitando me olhar, ou o Emmet fazendo piadinha e todo mundo achando graça – e o _pior_, o próprio Edward.

_Pimenta nos olhos dos outros é refresco._

-Emmet _cala a boca_, você sabe que a Isabella não faz o meu tipo! – disse o Edward rindo.

Eu fiquei indignada! Há alguns minutos atrás eu bem que paraceria ser o "tipo" dele. Eu quase disse falei isso em voz alta, mas preferir dizer:

-Ah, então eu não sou o seu tipo porque sou mais nova?

Emmet, Alice e Nessie gargalharam. Ótimo, humor ao vivo e de graça. Ewdard apenas me encarou com aqueles explendidos olhos verdes, nem acredito que um dia eu cheguei a achá-los assustadores, e disse:

-Não. Você não faz o meu tipo porque é mulher.

-Rá rá. Muito engrassado.

-É sério. - disse a Nessie. - o Thony é gay.

Ah, qual é?

Eu sei que toda irmã tem a mania de chamar o irmão de gay e tal, mas chamar Ewdard Cullen de gay é forçar a barra. Forçar muito a barra.

-Você tinha que ver os pedaços de mal caminho que ele leva lá em casa, cara eu daria tudo para que eu fosse homem, ou então que aqueles homens fossem homem só para eu poder catá-los, entende?

-Renesmee, você tem namorado! - ralhou Edward, mas sorria.

-Você também, o que não te impediu de se agarrar com a Bella!

-Oh! - o Emmet fez uma cara falsamente ultrajada - Eu não quero nem estar perto quando o seu bofe descobrir que você quase o trocou por uma "quase-fantasma".

-Emmet, ele sabe que eu jamais o trocaria por mulher nenhuma no mundo. – disse Edward revirando os olhos.

Peraí. O Emmet disse "namorad**o**" e o Edward disse que Jamais "**o**" trocaria por mulher nenhuma. O que quer dizer que Edward é gay. É mesmo gay.

Ah meu Deus!

Alguém me ressuscita porque eu morri e vim parar no inferno.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_No próximo capítulo:_

_Eu posso aguentar – com muito esforço, um Edward gay. Mas não posso, em hipótese alguma aguentar um Edward Gay namorando o um homem na minha frente. Por que não eu, Deus? Por quê?_

_

* * *

  
_

**Bunny93****: **que bom que você gostou, a idéia principal da fic não é fazer as pessoas ficarem tristes pelo Edward ser gay, mas rir muito da Bella por ela ser "três-loucada" e imaginar o que faria no lugar dela. Eu mesma raxo lendo a fic, e olha que vem tudo da minha cabecinha de vento! Hehe* Muito obrigada por dividir a sua opinião sobre a fic comigo.

**Manuuu****: **Eu também senti vergonha pela Bella. Eu nunca tive uma alucinação erótica com ninguém, mas eu acho que eu também teria se eu conhcesse um Edward (no estilo Negócios à parte) e esse Edward fosse gay, ou talvez eu me matasse antes, não sei. Não me decidi ainda, apesar de que ter uma alucinação é mais... Agradável. hehe* Obrigada por comentar aqui também! *--*

**CullenB****: **É isso foi uma SENHORA alucinação da Bella. #euqueroterumaalucinaçãoassim Hehe* Gostou?

**Pandora A.:**será que a bella usou drogas alucinógenas? :o haha, acho que vou usar também... [2] hehe* Bem, quanto ao Ewdard ser gay é mesmo uma trágedia, mas Bella aumenta demais as coisas, então desonfie de tudo que a Bella pensa e tente ver a fic de outro ângulo (principalmente o do Edward) que você pode notar coisas que a Bella deixa passar por ser tão... drámaticaa, ok?

**vitoria pixel jett****: **é talvez eu tenha umas crises iguais a da Bella, ma seu nunca tive uma alucinação erótica #shit, eu queria ter uma alucinação com o Edward *-* mas para isso eu teria que conhecer um Ewdard primeiro #shit²... A vida é muito dificil... hehe* obrigada por comentar moça!

**Bruna Watson:**Opa! Sempre que estiver triste venha ler as fics da Delly, porque a Delly não é humorista, mas só faz comédia! Hehe* amo/adoro Obrigada por comentar Flor.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Eu sei que é maldade eu passar tanto tempo sem postar e ainda quando posto colocar um capítulo pequenino igual a esse, mas eu prometo que assim que eu terminar de postar ****NEGÓCIOS À PARTE**** eu vou TENTAR postar todos os dias aqui, ok?**

**Então comente para me deixar feliz e com vontade de postar mais de pressa, que tal?**


End file.
